Innocence Lost
by RandomAznNoobieNeenjazoncrack
Summary: One-Shot. Thoughts and sight of an innocent in a world of black and white. Confusion. Wonder.


!!Disclaimer!!

D Gray Man Belongs to Katsura Hoshino. Plot/ Oc's belong to Kiwi of RANNOC (RandomAnNoobieNeenjazOnCrack)

AN: Hey there! It's me Kiwi, with a simple one-shot for you guys, a fan fiction on my new addiction, D Gray Man. However, I have only watched a few episodes of the anime and read some of the manga volumes, and I'm still not that clear on that many things about the series. So I do have a pretty vague idea of what this awesome series is all about, but please bear with me. I would suppose this one-shot could be thoughts of a random un-named OC who is a regular human being who knows of the dangers of their world, maybe the person is related to a finder or the person might actually be a finder… I'll just let you guys be the judges to determine the verdict. By the title; I know it sounds real cliché but I couldn't really find any other title that "clicked". And about LLB, I really am sorry about not continuing it. I feel pretty guilty, especially with Ayumi harping me about it non-stop. Anyway; have fun reading! Reviews are welcome.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Innocence Lost **

In all a world of good and evil, there can only be those two shades, black and white. They can never amalgamate together neither form into one; gray. They can only merely co-exist on the vast wide spaces of the canvas of our very world.

Akuma, lost souls of the lone departed brought back from the dead; beyond the outer limits, beyond the grave itself. Beings of the dark, born of tragic sin, trapped within a cursed shell. Tainted pained shadows of past beloved living the life of the damned, covered in dark thick crimson. Taboo placed upon Taboo, agonized cries for mercy, lusting gluttonous hungered urges for the luscious taste of flesh. Ebony tears as dark as night fall, meld with red. Black pentacle stars on their foreheads, hollowed voices screaming for the lightened savior to bring forth salvation.

Exorcists, chosen ones of thy almighty gods of the great empyrean above sacred angels sent to our very hell to pass judgment upon these pitiful existences named akuma. They are cloaked entirely midnight, utilizing their pure holy weaponry; innocence. Silver crosses glittering by the pale feeble moonbeams emanating from the darkened skies painted deep violet, etched darkness along the curtain of saddened clouds.

A war is sprung forth; all to claim the mightiest power of all, either used to save or eliminate anything and everything; the heart of innocence.

But where do us, the pitiful pathetic human mortals, dangling on the single thread of destiny and fate; like simple toy marionettes, fragile and delicate objects. Ignorant and foolish selfish sinful human beings protected by the exorcists of the Black Order, ultimately prey or tools to create akuma. We live each passing day, our ordinary lives like nothing is wrong…

But we are wrong, one way or another. Some of us realize this danger, we either choose to believe and accept the situation. Others completely reassure themselves that the impossible is a falsehood based on fairytales and illusioned dreams. Most of us are oblivious to these things, blinded by the chains of our sins, problems, focused solely on our daily lives, nothing more.

Why do we exist…? Why do we exist in a world filled with bloodshed and terrible grief…?

There exists supporters of the exorcists, some hide in fear of all actions on chaste emotions we cannot control; by human nature. Most do not take heed or notice to warning and some choose to ignore it and careless about the troubles of our maddened realm. Living, growing, laughing, crying, dying… All these things we do to the fullest, without any regrets or any second thoughts. We, caring about the very lives we live each day, thinking worriedly the conflicts that occur unexpectedly from time to time.

What can we really do, we are… only human after all.


End file.
